Final Fantasy VI: SCB2 King Sabin
by Furysetzer
Summary: Here is the second Supporting Character Biography for chapter 2 of Era of Change. Tells his life story in game. This is very liberal in storyline, but it stays true to the character. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. :)


**Supporting Character Bio:  
**  
_**King Sabin Rene Figaro:**_  
  
Prince Sabin Rene Figaro was born into the royalty of the Figaro Kingdom on August 16th, 1028 AW. He was the younger sibling of his twin brother, Edgar Roni Figaro. They came out of the womb with blond hair and blue eyes. When they were babies, Sabin was always the more exuberous one, while Edgar would always be found getting into mischief. Their parents always said that Edgar was the brains of the two, while Sabin had the brawn. This held true as the twins grew into from children into teenagers.  
  
They experienced many happy times together, as well as competetive ones. They became rivals of each other, always vying for the affection of their parents. Edgar was always playing around and goofing off, which found favor in his father's eyes. Sabin was a more serious and introspective youth, finding more in common with his mother. However, the two of them were always close to one another, sharing experiences and their lives together.  
  
Tragically, their mother died while they were both very young. Sabin was devastated. Edgar, on the other hand, dealt with his grief differently. He bottled it up inside, and refused to pay it voice, preferring instead to turning his mind away from it and have a good time. This hurt his brother deeply, yet he never said a word about it.  
  
At ages 16, the two of them were being trained in the ways of kingly matters. Their father was growing old, and wanted to insure his line was continued with prosperity. Sabin took the responsibility with gravity, and studied hard. Edgar, on the other hand, preferred to flirt with the young ladies of the castle, as he was more interested in the lovely women and blushes he got from them rather than the hard and boring affairs of state. Still, his father favored his good natured character and skill at flattery. There was talk about naming him successor in line. Sabin paid no attention to this gossip, sure that his father would see his sense of duty and responsibility. Still, it bothered him at the back of his mind...  
  
While they were working on this, their father became ill. He was not in the best of health, yet was expected to live many full years yet. He grew more and more sickly, however, and became wasted away. One day, their father died.  
  
This tore the brothers apart. There were rumors that the Empire to the south sent assassins to slowly poison the king. Sabin was mad with anger and helplessness. He confronted his brother about this, but Edgar already knew, and begged his sibling not to do anything rash. Sabin could not believe that Edgar was not going to do anything. When reasoning would not work(Edgar was always the more intelligent of the two), he became enraged. Edgar tried to calm him, but nothing worked.  
  
Sabin had become sick of the politics of state and the monarch over time, seeing the corruption that was there. The events that happened the night of his father's death drove him over the edge. He begged his older brother to run away with him, to start a new life and get away from this place.  
  
This made Edgar sick to his stomach. Who would manage the kingdom? There was nobody else that could be chosen as successor, and yet, he sympathied with what his brother was saying. In a vote of sacrifice, he made a bet with Sabin that night. He took a golden coin from his pocket and asked Sabin to choose. Sabin didn't understand, but Edgar said that if it was heads, Sabin would sneak off to live his life however he chose. If it was tails, then they would both run away together.  
  
He then flipped the coin into the desert sky, the gold piece flipping end over end. Edgar begged him to choose. Sabin stammered, but when Edgar caught it and without looking, slapped it into the back of his hand, he lowered his head and said yes.  
  
He lifted his hand to reveal the side. It was heads.  
  
In his aching and sorrow, Sabin promised his brother that he would one day return, and he hoped that Edgar would run the kingdom with honor and dignity. Tearfully they said goodbye. Then Sabin left, taking nothing with him, weapon or gear. Edgar did not tell his brother that their father's last dying wish was for the two of them to take joint thrones...  
  
Sabin wandered alone in the desert, then later, the countryside for a time. He fought off those creatures which were hideous and mutated, called monsters, with his superior strength. Eventually, he decided that he must find a purpose to go on. The hurt that he had experienced that night stayed with him, and refused to give him peace.  
  
Then he remembered Master Duncan. He was a martial arts master who resided in the Kolts mountains. Sabin had met him once, while visiting South Figaro, a town past the Sabil mountain range. He was in South Figaro along with his father, helping to manage a debate within the committee. He had met Master Duncan while exploring the town, and was amazed by his skill and discipline. He carried a fierce looking sword, and when asked about it, laughed and said, "This is a sword wielded not by me, but by one who is destined to fulfill the cleansing of the world."  
  
Sabin decided to try to find him again. It did not take long, as his cottage was located north of South Figaro. Upon arriving there, he met with the master, and begged him to train him. He explained what happened, and needed to find some sort of purpose in his life.  
  
Master Duncan was hesitant at first, but was won over by Sabin's strength, passion, and willingness to learn. He decided to show him the way of the martial arts along with his son, Vargas.  
  
Vargas was almost the same age as him, and was instantly angered at how this outsider was going to learn what was his birthright. He quickly grew to despise him. As often as he could, he would put Sabin down and tried to get him to leave.  
  
But Sabin would not leave, and despite Vargas, worked diligently at the techniques Master Duncan was trying to teach them. This only strengthened Vargas' resolve more. He had to get rid of him.  
  
Day after day, from sunrise to sundown, they trained together, and despite Vargas' tricks and comments, Sabin began to pick up Master Duncan's skills amazingly fast.  
  
Eventually, Master Duncan told them that he would choose one of them as his successor. He was growing old, and wanted to retire with his wife in South Figaro. He would pick one of them to carry on the secret art of the ultimate Blitz technique. Only by passing the gruelling test would the person earn the right to master this technique and be called his successor.  
  
This drove Vargas mad, as he was almost certain that his father would choose Sabin. After all, wasn't it the outsider who won extreme favor with his father? He complimented him every chance he got, and never chastised him the way he chastised Vargas. In jealousy and rage, he plotted to kill them both.  
  
While training one day on Mt. Kolts, Master Duncan was brooding by himself. He wandered underneath a cliffside, atop which was a large hill of rocks. The rocks suddenly and violently came loose, raining down upon him. He cried out, but it was already too late. The landslide crushed him.  
  
Smiling to himself, Vargas went in search of Sabin.  
  
Meanwhile, Sabin was also training on the mountain when he heard a resounding cry as well as a horrible breaking and crashing of rocks. He rushed off to find out where the sound came from.  
  
The found the site where it happened and saw his master half buried in a landslide. Rushing over, he yelled for his master, fearing the worst.  
  
Apparently, Master Duncan had attempted to claw his way out from underneath the rocks. But he didn't make it. His body was broken and battered.  
  
In grief and desperation, Sabin looked around. The landslide had apparently been set up, as evidenced by the way it had fallen, close together and directed straight down. Vargas had said that he was going to find the master, and told him not to interfere with their training. It clicked together in his head, and crazed, he rushed off to find the murderer.  
  
In a depression near the northeastern side of the mountain, he saw people fighting. Sabin couldn't believe it. One of them was his brother Edgar! The others he didn't recognize at first, except for Vargas. In rage, he lept into the battle.  
  
By then, Edgar and his friends were almost beaten. With a solid kick to his jaw, he stopped Vargas from finishing them off. Furious, Vargas called Sabin traitor, and bragged about killing his own father.  
  
Sabin screamed back at him. How could he kill his own father? What made him crazy?  
  
Vargas cursed him, saying that Master Duncan was going to name him as his successor and not him.  
  
With sorrow, Sabin explained that Master Duncan had told him earlier in the day that he was going to name Vargas as his successor, not him. Sabin was good, but not his brightest pupil. He appreciated Vargas' fine spirit.  
  
Vargas sneered, calling him a liar. He listened to him no longer, and summoned his most powerful attack, Mortal Attack, Blizzard Fist.  
  
With all his might, Sabin resisted his attack, then countered him, unleashing his Aura Bolt attack. The beam of chi blasted him through his chest, mortally wounded him. As he died, Vargas cursed him with his last dying breath. Sabin murmured to himself, "If only you hadn't been in such a rush for power..."  
  
Heavyhearted, Sabin turned to the group. They were amazed at his strength and skill. Edgar happily hugged him, and the man in adventurer's clothes exclaimed, "Woo hoo! The brothers are reunited!"  
  
Not recognizing him, Sabin asked who he was. The young man with gray colored hair promptly fell down. Surely he remembered him: he was Locke Cole, adventurer and treasure hunter extraordinaire. Edgar then sarcastically told him, "That thief."  
  
He remembered him now. Locke used to visit Figaro Castle sometimes. He seemed to remember him always pilfering the silverware. But the young, pretty girl with strange green hair he didn't know. He asked who she was.  
  
This launched into a long winded and confusing conversation, in which they all explained what they were doing there. Apparently, they were trying to pass the mountain range into a hidden valley, where the Returner Hideout was located. The Returners were an underground resistance organization who opposed the Empire. They were seeking the guidance of their leader, Banon, to try to figure out what to do with the girl. It seemed that she was suffering from amnesia. Furthermore, she was found in a coal mining town, called Narshe, where the Empire had sent her and two others in stealing something valuable in the mines.  
  
The "valuable thing" in the mines was supposedly an Esper. An Esper was like a monster, only possessing magical power. This confused him. Weren't Espers supposed to be fairy tales? Apparently not, because one was found frozen in ice. The Empire wanted it, and sent them there to find it.  
  
So Locke had been summoned by an operative there to rescue the girl. After escaping the town, Locke had sought refuge in Figaro Castle. A general from the Empire, named Kefka Palazzo, chased them there, and nearly burned the stone castle to the ground. (?) They escaped to South Figaro, and decided to take her to Banon.  
  
So who exactly was the girl? She said that all she could remember was her name: Terra Branford. Locke and Edgar proclaimed that "she" could somehow use magic. Apparently, she had set fire to two soldiers from the Empire while escaping with a wave of her hand. Not only that, but they told him of the rumors of the sorceress who burned innocent people alive in the conquest of the Southern Continent. They had brainwashed her, and was using a "Slave Crown" in order to control her like a puppet. It appeared to Sabin that they told the truth, as the girl was obviously shy and quiet, not saying much, yet he could tell that she had a frightened look in her eye.  
  
So Edgar was in league with the Returners? Edgar told him yes. After their father's death, he decided to play the diplomatic, naive young king for the Empire, while secretly opposing them behind their back. Sneaky indeed. After ten years, he had definitely grown up a little. Maybe Edgar had decided to try to get his revenge after all. He wanted the same. Sabin made up his mind then. He asked to join them.  
  
Edgar and Locke were ecstatic. Terra meekly agreed. And so, from there, events transpired in which Sabin worked with the Returners. Together, with new friends and aquaintances, they opposed the Empire and brought about its downfall.  
  
However, in doing so, they inadvertantly released the power of the Goddess Statues, thereby ravaging the world and bringing it into Ruin. This was called the Cataclysm.  
  
Sabin awoke from the catastrophe to find himself in a changed world. The magical apocalypse caused by the Goddess Statues that Emperor Gestahl released had decimated the globe. The world was dying... Plant and animal life was changed--mutated by the unnatural changes in the world. The continents were fallen away, swallowed up by the dead and lifeless sea. Only a few scattered islands remained. And the sky, the sky... It was toxic and barren, transformed from brilliant blue to sickly purple, all trace of life seemingly extinguished.  
  
Sabin travelled one of the larger islands, desperately searching for survivors who had escaped the death of the world. He found himself in a small town named Tzen, and overjoyed, met the people there. They told him of strange happenings, of a huge spiralling tower in the center of the island, where an insane madman was destroying towns with a brilliant beam of light, called the Light of Judgement.  
  
Forsaking the anguish of this World of Ruin, Sabin tried to forget the plight and hopelessness of the world. He stayed in Tzen, and fell in love with a woman there.  
  
A few months passed...  
  
The Light of Judgement came to their town, an immense beam of light struck a house. His home with Tisha. He rushed to the scene to find the house intact, although it shook from its foundations, threatening to crumble. Tisha ran to him in a panic. Derek, her son, was still in the house. If he did not hurry, he would be killed.  
  
Sabin started for the door, and as he did so, the foundation gave away. He caught it just as a supporting pillar broke off. With amazing strength, Sabin held the foundation up with his bare hands.  
  
But it seemed hopeless after a moment. He could not move or else the house would come crashing down. In about five minutes his strength would give way and Derek would die.  
  
A person came running up. Sabin couldn't believe it. It was Celes, one of his companions. He shouted for her to save the child. Without another word, the Magitek Knight bolted for the door.  
  
She came out quickly, carrying Derek in her arms. Sabin jumped out of the way then, sure that it would crash over him. But he sprang away just in time, & the house fell in upon itself.  
  
Afterward, they reunited joyously. It turned out that the golden haired general had survived the planet being torn asunder as well. She was searching for the others, and she had found him first. They told of their stories, & how she had awoke nearly a year later from a coma on a smaller island. She told him that Kefka was alive, the general who had killed Emperor Gestahl and unleashed the power of the Goddess Statues. He was holed up in that tower, doing what she didn't know, but they had to confront him, to stop the decimation of the planet.  
  
He wholeheartedly agreed, and together they left Tzen, but not without a promise to Tisha to come back to her after this ordeal was over.  
  
They travelled along a land bridge that stretched thousands of miles, hoping to find more signs of civilization. They stumbled upon a port town named Nikeah. With luck, they ought to find a ship that could carry them to other islands.  
  
While buying supplies, the two of them ran into a thief, named Gerad. Sabin saw through the disguise right away--it was Edgar, his twin brother! Sabin tried to hug him, but "Gerad" laughed at him, and told them that they were obviously mistaken. The sweat on his brow belayed his lie, however, and they wondered if he had amnesia or something. He ran off then, on a ship that was about to depart.  
  
Sabin and Celes snuck aboard the ship, tracking him. They saw his twin talking to other thieves, discussing how to sneak into Figaro Castle, which was burried below the desert.  
  
They were confused at this, and when the ship landed in South Figaro, they trailed him. From the gossip in the cafe, they learned that Figaro Castle had become stuck in the sands while travelling by engine underneath.  
  
Sabin told Celes that Edgar was probably disguising himself in order to find out where it had become stuck, considering that those other thieves had escaped the jail of the castle from an underground entrance somewhere. Just then, they heard another rumor: that Master Duncan was alive and in seclusion.  
  
Sabin could not believe it. His martial arts master was possibly alive. He owed him a debt he could never repay, having left his broken body out of rage and getting caught up with Terra and the rest. He told Celes to go on without him, as he had to find his master.  
  
Celes was taken aback, but never one to stop others, she wished him well. With a grin, Sabin promised to find her after it was done with. He left South Figaro then, alone and with an intense look in his eye.  
  
Weeks passed, in which he had no luck. He travelled north, to another island, and found what he was looking for. Master Duncan's house. It was seemingly untouched by time, and much to his surprise, there was an old man therein, brewing hot tea.  
  
Sabin fell down before his gray haired master, and in a rush, explained everything that had happened. Duncan told him to rise, and when he did, was bearhugged. Teacher and student were reunited, and now nothing could break them away.  
  
The next day, Duncan told him that it was time to begin the final leg of his training. With Vargas gone, there was no one left to pass on the ultimate Blitz technique. Amazed, Sabin prepared for the worst. And he got it.  
  
What he taught him was beyond physical. The weight of all living things cried out for justice. Their life force, channelled into "Chi" only needed to be channelled into his being. Like a conduit, Master Duncan taught him how to muster that energy over several months. And muster he did.  
  
Their sparring became so intense that Sabin begged for a reprieve. But he didn't get it. Forcing his way through his defenses, Duncan yelled that one of them would die this day.  
  
Their chi collided into one another in explosions of light. So caught up in the heat of the battle that Sabin unknowingly spread his eye to infinity. In a pillar of pure energy, Sabin's body exploded, tearing and forming into multiple entities. Sabin bum rushed him, attacking from all angles at once in a matter of seconds. He blacked out then, to awaken to the horrible sight.  
  
He lay on the ground, with Master Duncan beside him. Duncan's body was battered, bruised and broken. With choking sobs, Sabin crawled to him. He lifted his head into his arms, and Duncan opened his eyes to weakly look at him. He told him that he had finally done it, and to take up the Esper sword "Ragnarok" in the hopes that he could find the one to wield it. He must rejoin his companions to crush Kefka.  
  
Duncan died in Sabin's arms then, never to close his eyes again.  
  
He buried him, wishing his spirit eternal peace, and took the Ragnarok from its sheath. Full of righteousness and determination, Sabin made his way through the mountains back south. He did not have to go far.  
  
Within the coal mines town of Narshe, he saw a fierce battle being waged. There was some sort of monster army battling a demon looking boss. Upon closer inspection, he surprisingly saw the savage-boy Gau leading the charge! As he watched, the demon formed a huge pillar of ice, trapping the monster army behind the gates of Narshe. Hurriedly storing the Ragnarok in a hiding place, he ran down the mountain.  
  
There only one left to battle the demon now. His friend Setzer was alone with the demon, standing on his knees with mouth hung open. It was doing something to him, what he couldn't tell, but he entered the battlefield just then to save him.  
  
With a flying kick, his aim was true, and he struck the monster in its skull, sending it flying into the side of the cliff.  
  
A moogle showed up then, a friendly monster, who shook Setzer out of his trance. He was another companion from before the cataclysm, named Mog. He was quickly followed by a Sasquatch, who he called Umaro. They all hastily explained that they were fighting the demon in town, trying to destroy it. But it was too powerful, even for all of them combined. They had all fallen before the Doom Gaze.  
  
The demon dug itself out, resuming its attack. With Setzer apparently incompacitated with fear, the three of them stood against the Doom Gaze. Sabin rushed it head on alongside Umaro, while Mog prepared a magic offensive. Doom Gaze evaded their attacks with unparalleled skill, first striking down Umaro.  
  
Sabin dodged, trying a blitz. Summoning the power of wind, Sabin twirled, grabbing ahold of the razor sharp atmosphere, forming a blade that he threw at the demon.  
  
It struck it down momentarily, but then it got back up.  
  
Amazed, Sabin rushed it again, trying to strike it down before it got arose. At the same time, Mog had completed casting his spell. Magic and brute strength collided into the demon with unbridled fury.  
  
The Elf Fire cast by Mog fizzled out, and Sabin was grabbed by the leg and spun in the air. He was slammed into the ground, head exploding in pain. Through the haze and shock, he saw the Doom Gaze cast a spell at Mog. The moogle was swallowed up in a white film, frozen as a statue.  
  
Doom Gaze ignored Sabin, and advanced to Setzer, whose eyes widened in horror.  
  
Sabin could do nothing, could not even move. His body cried out in anguish upon the ground, back spasming. He blacked out then, the darkness claiming him as his mind shut down.  
  
Sabin awoke to a start, finding himself in a bed. His head was bandaged, as well as his torso. Edgar came into the room then, carrying a tray of food.  
  
Edgar smiled at his twin, eyes sparkling.  
  
Confused, Sabin asked what happened. Edgar replied that they had won against Doom Gaze. Sabin asked how, even as he gulped his food down thankfully.  
  
Edgar explained what Setzer had told them. After Sabin, Mog and Umaro had fallen, Setzer was the last thing to stand against Doom Gaze. As the whiteness exploded around him, some sort of being appeared within the mist. Time had somehow stopped, and the being told him his name: Gogo. He opened up the pathways of magic to him, revealing the demon as a devourer of souls. There was ancient magic trapped within it, extending all the way back to the War of the Magi, one thousand years past. He somehow showed him how to absorb that magic, and as the being disappeared, Setzer stepped forward. He reached inside the demon with magic he never knew he had, releasing the souls of those who had been consumed. Setzer grabbed hold of the most powerful magic, called Ultima, that which was used by the Goddesses of magic. He used it against the demon, destroying it.  
  
With a chuckle, Sabin remarked that even with his new powers, a master martial artist could still be beaten. Still, Sabin was amazed. That was quite a story. Edgar then brought him up to date on what had happened since he had left Celes months ago. Celes had finally caught up with him, confronting "Gerad" about his ploy. They teamed up, and together, managed to gather all of the others that had fought alongside of them on the Floating Continent. Now, they had only to enter Kefka's Tower, and put an end to it all.  
  
As they walked the barren streets of Narshe, the brothers talked of many things. Of the threads that bonded them together, as well as where their futures were taking them. Edgar expressed his wish for him to join him afterward, and rule Figaro together. That was their father's dying wish... Sabin couldn't stop thinking of Tisha and Derek, however, and asked him to let him make his decision later. Edgar agreed.  
  
Remembering something, Sabin excused himself, and fifteen minutes later, returned with a present. He gave him the Ragnarok sword, telling him that he had a feeling that it belonged in his hands. Swords were too heavy for Sabin to wield anyway, and he asked him to take it. Edgar could only grin and accept.  
  
Later, they walked the streets of Narshe again, wondering where everyone else had gone. Down the main street, they heard a commotion, and with knowing glances, rushed to see what was wrong.  
  
The others were gathering as well, and it was not danger that awaited them, but joy. They arrived there to find the survivors of Narshe coming down from the mountain, led by Gau. Apparently, they had all been captured by Doom Gaze, prisoners in which it could consume them later when it got hungry. Edgar remarked that maybe this was a sign, that they could undo the damage wrought by Kefka. Sabin could only grin and wholeheartedly agree, hoping.  
  
Gathering their courage, the twelve companions stormed Kefka's Tower, battling to the inner chambers. They faced horrible and powerful monsters, confronting Kefka at last within the deepest level. They found themselves on a floating plateau, with the madman floating above them all. Despite their pleas to give up the power, Kefka laughed at them, telling them that he was about to become a god. He then summoned clones of all the bosses and monsters they had fought in their travels, to keep them busy while he absorbed the rest of the energy of the world.  
  
Sabin and the rest fought fiercely, but the bosses did not cut or bleed. They were becoming overwhelmed.  
  
Kefka laughed hysterically as he used the Light of Judgement against the planet, tearing apart the sea and land. He created a swirling vortex in the sky, attempting to summon the God of Chaos to destroy the planet.  
  
In an explosion of light, Gogo appeared. Kefka looked at him and sneered. The Gaia of the world could not stop him now, with all the odds stacked against them.  
  
As the companions were defeated one by one, Sabin was one of the last to stand. They were defeated, he realized, and all would return to nothingness. The air was becoming so thick that he could barely breathe.  
  
Sabin then saw a pillar of fire screaming through the sky. It collided into Kefka, knocking him off balance. It did not stop, smashing into the madman again with unbridled fury. In an explosion of blood and body parts, Kefka was destroyed.  
  
Sabin and the others gasped, amazed. The pillar extinguished, and Terra looked down at them, locked in her Esper form. They began to cheer, but something was wrong...  
  
From the vortex, a gigantic arm came out. A huge beam of energy shot from it's hand, engulfing Terra. She was blasted onto the floating plateau, consumed by the magic.  
  
The being emerged from the vortex, a gigantic sized human with angellic wings on its back. It looked at them with icy blue eyes of hatred. It was Kefka.  
  
All trace of madness was gone from him. It was as if he was something else. Kefka told them that he was the Angel of Chaos, harbringer of the end of the world. His soul was fused into the slumbering god's and resurrected.  
  
As a small display of his power, the Angel of Chaos summoned a terrible disease from the Void. He pointed at Edgar, and as they watched, his face broke out into horrible blisters. His skin boiled, and he crumpled in a heap.  
  
Sabin rushed to him, horrified. He knelt beside him, and even as he watched, his body twisted and turned in upon itself. His skin turned ashen, and his form became emanciated. Edgar looked up at him, full of tears, telling him to avenge him, and rule Figaro to his last days.  
  
Sabin choked, sobbing. As his life left his body, he held him as a babe cradled in his arms. He felt his spirit leave, body go slack.  
  
Sabin felt his body convulsing. Every fiber of his being shook. An immense rage welled up inside of him. Pure wrath overtook him, and he stood up. He faced Kefka. An aura of energy surrounded him.  
  
In a burst of righteous anger, he lept up into the sky, unknowingly summoning the ultimate Blitz. The Bum Rush split his body into many, and each part pummelled into the Angel. Kefka could not escape. Not this time. With the force of a mighty hurricane, he forced him backward, pressing and repelling him.  
  
The Angel of Chaos could not form an offensive. Sabin cut into his defenses, not allowing him any quarter. And then, quite suddenly, they were sucked into something else.  
  
The Void had engulfed them both.  
  
Sabin felt himself surrounded by darkness. He was alone, completely and utterly. He percieved that he was fading away. Every piece of him, mind, body and soul were slowly sinking into nothingness. He tried to scream, but nothing came out-tried to move, but found that there was nowhere to move to. Sabin recognized what this place was now. He had almost travelled there, once. This was the place where all people eventually return to. This was his eternal resting place. As he sank into oblivion, he knew that it was over, and the world was saved.  
  
"...come back to us..." the voice said. "...it is not yet your time..."  
  
He heard the voices as a whisper. Like a dream, he floated. Not really listening, but hearing. Feeling. He knew who it was, had known since the womb before he was born. A soft touch. Part of himself, yet separate. If ever he had wanted to live, it was for his other half. He found himself slowly waking up...  
  
The light was blinding. It poured into his eyelids, burning unto his skull. He tried blinking, felt himself blinking, and realized that he was alive. Confused, he reached out with his hand, which was immediately taken by another.  
  
Edgar lay on the deck of the ship with him, clasping his hand. "Brother," he said emotionally.  
  
Sabin smiled. "So it was you who called me back..."  
  
His twin smiled broadly, clearly overcome. Sabin sat up, suddenly realizing where he was. They were on board Setzer's airship, and it seemed like everybody was there. Terra, Locke, Celes, Gau, Setzer, Mog, Umaro and the rest. They watched the reunion with tears and hugs. Apparently, they were all okay. He asked what had happened, and they told him that they had won. The day was saved.  
  
Sabin noticed his twin. He lay there, almost wasted away. His frame had always been lean, but now looked positively emanciated. There was almost nothing left of him but skin and bones. His face was hollow, eyes sunken back into his skull. His skin was usually pale, but now looked even more colorless. And his legs... there was almost no muscle left, and it appeared as if he couldn't move them.  
  
With alarm, Sabin asked him what happened, and Edgar explained that Gogo had saved him. He healed the disease, brought him from the brink of death. But he could not restore him entirely. Gogo then helped them call Sabin back from the Void. Kefka, however, was still trapped in the Abaddon, and would sleep for eternity.  
  
Heartbroken for his twin, he vowed that he would go back with him to Figaro to help rebuild. Edgar thanked him, wondering what would happen to them now.  
  
After they all celebrated in Figaro, each of the companions started to go their seperate ways. They all had seperate lives that they had to live now. After making many promises to each other to visit often, they departed one by one. Sabin, however, stayed in Figaro with his brother. He took care of his brother with love, seeing as how Edgar was frail and usually in bad health. In one night of discussion, Sabin expressed his wish to visit Tisha and Derek again. Packing his bags, he wished his brother well, promising to return again with his future wife and son.  
  
One year later, there was another festival in Figaro. It was to celebrate the new era, as well as rememberance in saving the world. The new monetary unit of Figaro was debuted and established that day. It was a two headed coin of a regal king, bearing much resemblance to King Edgar Roni Figaro, and a face of a different individual much like the regal king, but with spikey hair. The gold piece was named the twin.  
  
King Sabin Roni Figaro put his hand on the shoulder of his twin, King Edgar Rene Figaro. He looked up from the throne and smiled. He smiled in return, squeezing his shoulder for reassurance. The joint kings of Figaro would govern to their dying days, ruling in compassion and dignity for all.   
  
A/N: There's probably some things missing... My problem with Sabin was that I didn't want to retell the whole story of the 1st half of the game. I really didn't want to pretend to change your perceptions on who he is, basically because your memories should remain unblemished. BUT, the 2nd half is free game because most of it is side quests. Hope you liked what I did with him in the World of Ruin.; There's more story I want to tell regarding him & Edgar after my story, Era of Change. So there's another 1 coming of him, I just don't know when.; I purposefully ended this SCB edition just after the game, because there's some plot spoilers that I haven't implemented in EoC yet. I originally wrote much more, but that was taken out, for the sake of keeping this short story relatively short. 


End file.
